


My Love on a Screen

by GobbleFunkwithWords



Series: Oumota Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mastermind Oma Kokichi, Oumota Week, Oumota Week 2020, VR AU is implied, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobbleFunkwithWords/pseuds/GobbleFunkwithWords
Summary: Kokichi’s chin rests on the palm of his hand as he stares blankly at the computer monitor in front of him, unmoving as the light from the screen flickers across his face.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Oumota Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	My Love on a Screen

Kokichi’s chin rests on the palm of his hand as he stares blankly at the computer monitor in front of him, unmoving as the light from the screen flickers across his face.

“You know if you keep staring at that you’re gonna get a headache.”

Kokichi doesn’t respond, and the person behind him sighs, the squeak of a chair being dragged along the floor indicating that they’d sat down.

It’s quiet, for a while. Kokichi’s eyes flit across the screen, following the movements of his ex-classmates. The video feed pauses on someone in particular.

“You have good taste, at least.”

“Shut up.”

“I don’t think I will.”

Kokichi turns in his seat to glare at the peanut gallery. Kiibo stares back. The two of them remain like that for a moment, frozen in mutual frustration, before Kokichi’s attention is torn away by a hint of movement from his monitor. He ignores Kiibo’s pointed sigh.

On the screen, Kaito Momota sits up in bed with a start, a hand over his mouth as his entire body heaves. Kokichi’s skin crawls at the sight of blood dripping out from behind his hand.

“Why do you even care? You know it’s going to kill him.”

“I told you to shut up.”

“And I told you I won’t. Are you going to let Miu kill you?”

Kokichi rolls his eyes and turns back to Kiibo. Clearly he wasn’t going to leave unsatisfied.

“No, I’m going to get Gonta to kill her for me.”

“Still going along with the mastermind plan?”

“Unless something changes between then and now. Are you done?”

Kiibo makes a thoughtful sound. “I don’t think it’s going to work.” Kokichi ignores him. “You’re letting him distract you.” Kokichi isn’t looking at him. Kiibo rolls his eyes and stands up.

“If you want him back,” Kiibo points at the monitors, accusingly, “Then you need to play your role properly.” He walks over to the door, giving Kokichi one last backward glance. “So for everyone’s sakes. Don’t fuck it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission for Oumota Week! It's a bit late and the oumota is more implied, but I hope you like it.


End file.
